Glitch
by Fixon
Summary: Nina Williams is trying to get secret information for the Japanise mafia. She has a little mess trying to get this done and you'll see. Please R


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CHAPTER 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nina ran down the road in the mist of Dusk. She pulled her self on into the darkness running from the guards that chased her. She had blood under her lip and a bloody cut on her side. She tried as good as she could to berry the pain and keep moving. She looked back to see the guards or hear the sound of their foot steps come closer. Nina ran up to a barb wire fence. It was much higher than her. Rather than stopping to climb it she turned a little to face the side of the building that connected to the fence. She ran up the brick wall four steps. When she was near the top of the fence she twisted and flipped over to the other side. She span around as she came to the ground landing on her feet again and continuing to run down the alley. She finally ran to the road. She ran into the middle of the street and down the road a little. She ran to the side walk and down the street once more. Then turned the corner back into another alley and right into the guards.

"Miss. Williams. I believe you have something of mine." A voice said snickering.

"You had your troops chase me down all this way Heihachi." Nina said scarce on air. 

"Yes. You know how important that object you hold is to me."

Nina looked at the shred of paper in her hands. "Why what is it."

"I want to know why you stool it?"

"Mafia had me do it. Now what is it?"

"The instructions on putting together the most power full force in the world."

"Really and what would that be?" Nina said looking up smiling.

"The combination of the Oger and Devil jean spliced into the human body."

Nina looked at him oddly.

"You wouldn't understand now give me that!" He yelled trying to pull the paper from Nina's hands. Nina pulled the paper away.

"Ah, ah." She said motioning her hand to say no. "Were on business. I'm not just giving the paper to you."

Heihachi grabbed a gun and put the nosel up to her neck. "You will now!" He said laughing.

Nina looked irradiated. She slowly handed the paper over to one of the guards. Heihachi smiled and pushed Nina to the ground. Nina maid an angered face at him. 

"Good night Miss. Williams." Heihachi said as he walked away with his troops. 

Nina stood up. All those bruises, wasted breath and time, and for what. She wasn't going to get payed now. But their was nothing she could do. Their were lots of Heihachi's guards around and they would surly shoot her if she came after that paper. Nina turned around and walked away. 

  
  


12:30 am

Nina sat up in her bed. She yawned and stretched as she got up from her bed. She slept in today. But that's no big deal it's not like she really needs to be their at any specific time and she wasn't exactly looking forward to reporting her failure. So she thought she would just take her time getting up and off to work. She slowly got up and got dressed in a dark blue tank top and brown paints. She put on a pair of brown shoes and put her hair in a pony tail like usual the way she wore it every day. Nina walked over to her apartment door and down the stairs. She walked to the parking lot and got on her dark blue Japanese styled motor cycle. She drove it out into the street and down the road to the home of the mafia. She walked inside and up to the leader's office. 

"Nina do you have the paper?" he asked her as she stepped in.

"Sorry but the opportunity left me."

"What did you say."

"No I didn't get the paper. They got it back."

"Nina what are you trying to do? You want to be killed?"

"No." She said plainly. "But sense when have I been experienced in the field of search and retrieve?"

"You are supposed to be able to do anything."

"Well I can't. Maybe you should find some one else."

"Fine."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Nina said as she turned to the door. She looked back at the leader and his two body guards standing next to him. Nina turned back to the door and slowly exited the room. She heard a whiff of wind and she flung the door open wider dashing from the room a little. She then looked at the door. The leader was standing up. 

"You just tried to kill me." Nina said looking at the knife on the door.

"Correction will kill you." He motioned for the guards next to him to attack.

The door outside the building flung open and Nina shot out. She jumped on her motor cycle and started it up. The guards came out of the building running to her. She drove off as fast as she could.

"After her." Yelled one of the guards in Japanese.

Several more guards came from the side of the building in their cars chasing after Nina. Nina could see them coming up behind her. She pushed on cranking her motor cycle up to it's highest speed. Some of the guards were catching up with her now. This was not exactly the best street in town to be chased on. Their were cars all over the road so it was hard to get away. The first guard came up next to her on her bike. Nina wasn't happy about this. If he shoved her then it was over. She would be knocked all over. She pulled away from the first guard a little. Then realizing their was another guard on her other side. They were closing in on her fast. She couldn't speed up because she was all ready going as fast as she could. So she just dropped the speed fast. She pulled over turning around in a 180 degree turn. The two guards up front slammed into them selves. Nina now was going against the tied of the street. This was even worse. She dodged the cars as good as she could. Then she saw another guards car coming at her.

"He's going to run me over!" Nina thought.

She still had time to do something. Rather than taking the risk of driving at an angle down the road in the wrong direction she began to speed up. She brought the front on the bike up into the air as she did a willy almost straight but still at an angle. She drove at the guards car now both of them in an insane attempt. When the two vehicles meet Nina's motor cycle hit the front was knocked a bit as she shoot up the hood of the car and into the air. Then she came back down to the road not very graceful though. She hit and continued to drive. 

After a while She had found her way out of the busy road and into a less populated one. Their were still cars but not as many. But the guards were still on her tail. Some were ahead some were behind. Then the nose of one of the guards cars hit her in the back. She was knocked off the bike. She fell to the side and let her self be rolled across the ground. She finally stopped rolling on the end of a long wide dock. People crowded around her to see her. She let out a gasp of air and rubbed the cut on her for head. She slowly stood up. As she was two of the guards ran over pushing some of the people to the side.

"Nina Williams your coming with us now. Refuse and you will be shoot right here."

"What difference would it make." She said staring the guard in the eyes.

"You die at my feet not the leaders." He said clutching her shoulder.

She replied with an angered expression on her face. She was jerked from the crowd to the car. He threw her into the car. As he began to get in Nina pushed her door open hitting him in the back. Then she jumped from the car really fast and kicked him up against the wind shield.

Nina grabbed the guard by the top of his shirt and said "You tell the big guy to leave me alone got it." She threw him to the side and got into the guards car.

She drove off. More of the guards fallowed after her had they watched what just happened. Nina shot down the road and knew she couldn't out run these guys in this car. She then saw a ramp that are used commonly by trucks that went up really high. She then saw how the ramp would take her up higher to another road. She could get away if she polled it off.

Nina speeded up. She drove fast and hard over to the ramp. She began to drive up it but then she realized that she wasn't on the ramp completely. Nina held her breath as th car drove up the ramp falling off more and more every time it went higher. The finally she was at the top. She felt as though every thing froze. The car began to twist in the air. She was almost in a complete turn when all of the sudden the car didn't have enough force to make a complete 360 degree flip in the air. Nina held to the seat making a very concerned face. Then the car was back on it's wheels up on the higher road. She had barley pulled the flip off. The car had just hit down on the wheels and landed. She turned quickly and back into the flow of the cars up on the higher road. She had gotten away.

"Now looks like I need to settle some business with Heihachi and it's not about that paper." She said smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Next chapter has Nina ,obviously, Heihachi, and Jin Kazama as the main character. Thanks again and please R&R.


End file.
